High speed hand dyers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,038,786 and 7,039,301 both assigned to the assignee of the present invention, Excel Dryer, Inc (www.exceldryer.com). In addition, high speed hand dryers are available from the assignee of the present invention under its XLERATOR® line of hand dryers. XLERATOR® hand dryers have significantly reduced the time it takes a user to dry his hands.
There is a need for a sanitizing hand dryer.